A Chance Encounter
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: Inuyasha Fruits Basket xover A series of chance meetings send two strangers into lives they never thought they'd have. Pairings: KagomeKyo YukiTohru
1. The Bus Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. I do own this weird fic idea that I hope you like.

AN: Yes, another fic being started before I finish any of the others. This one, however, is being written upon request from some of my guild members at gaiaonline. I hope they, and anybody else, likes it. It's not going to be easy, I think. But I am going to try it anyways. I have many ideas for it and hopefully they'll come together and make an enjoyable fic! Wish me luck!

Key: "Talking" and _'Thinking'_

Chapter One: The Bus Encounter

She was tired. That was what led her to the conclusion that she needed to take the bus back to her new home. It was very risky, but she'd just have to deal with it, should a problem arise.

She had been wandering all over the new city, getting a feel for her new environment. Things were nice and quite peaceful in comparison to her former home. She missed living at the Sunset Shrine, but since her family still lived there, she could always visit. Her new home, oddly enough known as the Moonlight Shrine, was just as cozy, but she couldn't help but to feel lonely there all by herself. There was no well for her to travel through on this shrine, not that she had anything to go back to if it did.

She forced the stray thoughts of Feudal Japan out of her mind as the waitress brought her iced tea over. She still had time to kill until the bus arrived and what better way to do so than to have lunch? The café was conveniently located near the bus stop and Kagome made a mental note to remember the location for future trips should she venture out again with new friends. If she made some.

She sipped her iced tea leisurely as she did her favorite thing while she was out and about. People watching had become a regular occurence for her, considering they weren't always human, but sometimes demons using concealment spells. Boy did they feel awkward when they'd notice a priestess watching them, but Kagome would never act unless it was very necessary. If they let her be, she let them be. She had learned in Feudal Japan that not all demons were bad demons.

She saw the bus approaching from the end of the seat and Kagome placed her money on the table, with a generous tip since the waitress had been so kind, and hurried her way to the bus stop.

The damn thing was crowded! She struggled her way through men in business suits discussing baseball and a woman who was arguing with not one, not two, but six kids! Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes as she pushed through. She swore if she ever had kids, she'd stop at one and they'd never ride the bus.

Further up, Kagome caught sight of a few empty seats. One next to a guy who looked too grubby and drunk for her liking. Just looking at him made her want to vomit. The other next to a teenage boy with, oddly enough, orange hair. However, even from her distance, she could still tell he was cute. She weighed her options. Yeah right, like there was any doubt where she was going to sit! She approached the boy and looked down at him.

"Can I sit here?" she asked polietly. He looked up at her and she held back her startled gasp that had threatened to pop right out from her lips. His eyes, they were so beautiful, so very rare. They were so very maroon.

"Eh, yeah." he answered quietly.

He held his gasp in as the girl's eyes met his. He had never seen a more beautiful shade of blue. She gave a shy smile, tucked a stray strand of her raven black hair behind her ear and sat quietly next to him.

Now Kagome was used to things being a bit different in her life. Hell, she had fought with demons against other demons for possession of a jewel that she now wore completed around her neck. But this boy she had sat next to felt very different than a normal boy.

Yet again the jewel was directing her. It pulsed slightly to get her attention. Her head shot up as she felt the demonic aura approaching the crowded bus. It was a bad time and a bad place for her to be. She should have known not to take the bus while the jewel was still whole and while Naraku's minions still searched all over for her.

If only they hadn't failed in Feudal Japan, then she wouldn't have to fight this battle alone.

A little girl at the front of the bus screamed at the first sight of the flying demon nearby. It caused panic and disorder on the bus. Kagome remained calm. She couldn't get too worked up or else the demon would detect her energy.

The jewel pulsed again and Kagome cursed under her breath. There was no avoiding this. The jewel wanted her to fight the demon and protect the people around her.

The demon slammed head first into the side of the bus, sending many passengers stumbling over others. Kagome and the boy next to her stood at the same time.

The demon smacked the side of the bus again, sending it flying off the road and coming to an abrupt hault against a veru thick tree.

Kagome kept her balance and turned to check the people around her. Most were unconscious and badly injured. The boy next to her was the only one standing with her, but even he was hurt. He held a hand to his forehead to quell the bleeding. He gave a brief glance to her and then slowly fell backwards.

It was like slow motion to him. He was falling and falling until...**_poof!_**

Before his eyes slid closed he saw the girl staring down at him with confused eyes and his last thought was _'Oh shit.'_

That was not normal! Kagome touched the top of the orange cat's head gently, avoiding the open wound. That boy, he had started falling and she caught him. She couldn't just let him drop to the ground.

"He changed into a cat..." she mused softly. The jewel pulsed again, "I know! I know!"

She scooped the injured cat into her arms, as well as his clothing, and exited at the front of the bus. She needed to get away from the bus to protect the people in it.

She ran, and once farther enough away from the innocent people, she let her energy flare. The demon screeched and began its pursuit after the guardian priestess and the sought after jewel around her neck.

She set the boy-turned-cat in an enclosed area by a tree and ran a little way away from him to wait for the demon. It didn't take long for the vile creature to find her.

She was now able to make a bow materlialize from her energy, which she found to be very convienent in times like these.

She clenched her fist and let the bow form. She readied it and as she pulled the string of energy back, an arrow appeared.

He awoke, disorientated, groggy, in pain and...much smaller than normal. He was still in his cursed form, lying on his clothing and next to a tree. How he got there, he had no clue.

The sound of a howling scream startled him and made his orange fur stand on end. He looked around, his eyes falling upon a monstrous, scaly creature and a girl standing before it with a glowing bow and arrow.

He was seeing things. He must be dreaming. His mind was playing tricks on him. He was not seeing a demon and the girl from the bus, who was giving off such a serene glow he swore she was an angel, getting ready to engage in a battle.

The demon sped forward, and before the boy could even blink his eyes, the girl let loose her arrow. It left behind a trail of light pink light as it streaked towards the demon, who tried to dodged, but failed and ended up becoming nothing.

Kagome slumped to her knees and took a deep breath. That demon was weaker and more stupid than she figured it'd be. She let her senses reach out to the surrounding area, chceking for any signs that a demon was nearby. Satsified she was safe, Kagome let out a soft sigh.

A soft poof noise caught her ears and she looked in the direction she had left the orange cat in. She jumped to her feet quickly and ran to help the cat.

Boy was she ever so startled to come across the boy again and not the cat! It didn't help either that the boy was completely naked. Ignoring his state of undress, Kagome knelt next to the boy.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently while observing the injury on his head. It was going to need some healing.

"No, I'm not alright." he blushed and looked away from her. He reached for his beaded bracelet and slid it on his left wrist. The girl had seen one of his cursed forms, she didn't need to see the other.

"Look, one, I don't care that you turned into a cat. Two, I don't care that you're naked. My only concern is the wound on your head. I can help you, if you'd like?"

"We're nowhere near a hospital and I doubt you could carry me all the way there without me trans...nevermind."

"I'll keep your secret, " she whispered, "If you promise to keep mine."

Her right hand glowed faintly and he stared at it in confusion and a tiny bit of anxiety. She placed it over the wound and almost immediately the pain he had felt vanished. After a few seconds the girl pulled back and he was speechless.

"How...?" he tried to speak. Kagome smiled.

"I'm a trained priestess and guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Healing is just one thing I can do." she sat back and averted her eyes away from him as he pulled his clothing back on, "I knew there was something different about you when I sat next to you on the bus. Why do you change into a cat?"

He frowned a bit and looked away. He wasn't supposed to talk about it. No one was supposed to know.

"I can't talk about it." he stood and dusted himself off.

"Anyways, I have to get out of here. Nice meeting you!" Kagome bolted, leaving the boy behind.

He stood there dazed and a bit stupified. He hadn't gotten her name and he hadn't thanked her. He had never been good when it came to thanking someone. He had never been good when it came to opening up to people period. He hoped he'd get the chance someday to thank her.


	2. The School Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or Fruits Basket

Author's Note: O.O holy crap...I was so surprised by the large amount of good reviews I got for this fic! I'm glad all of you like it so much! Here's chapter two and I'll try to get to work on chapter 3 asap!

Chapter Two: The School Encounter

Leaning against the damp window in the living room, on a cold, rainy morning wasn't exactly how Kagome wanted to start her first day in the new high school. She was thankful the uniform top for colder or rainy weather was blue. If it had been white like her old uniform she'd be having some troubles.

She wasn't going to risk taking any type of transportation to school, so here she was, six in the morning and just getting ready to leave her home, her umbrella and book bag waiting for her by the front door. She was hesitating. She didn't want to go back to school. She worried for the students. She had protested, but her mother was just too persistent. To her, education was everything. Kagome sighed. Her mother was right, but it didn't mean that Kagome had to like it. She just hoped that there was no one, guy or girl, that was anything like what Hojo was. That was one overly nice guy Kagome was relieved to be away from.

"It's now or never." Kagome muttered, lifting herself from the comfort of the window seat and heading into the hall to fetch her things. Oh how she hated the rain.

She took the stairs slowly and when she reached the bottom she took a deep breath. She composed herself and let the breath go, then she broke into a mad dash. She had no idea just how long it would take for her to get to the school, but she figured that an hour and a half before she was supposed to be there was a good time to start. She could make adjustments later.

It would figure that along the way the rain went from light and annoying to heavy downpour and...Kagome cursed openly. She was beginning to think that this day was only going to get worse. She hated when the feeling of dread would pass through her, but hopefully the thing she was feeling was about the new school and not the usual over-confident demon pursuing her.

She kept running and running, not stopping even to apologize to a trio of fellow classmates when she splashed them while rushing. She heard one of them yell out in annoyance, but she let it go. She didn't have time to waste. She needed to find out how much time she had left when she reached the school, well that and the fact she hated the rain.

She slid to a halt just inside the school gates. A few other students stared at her, but she chose to ignore them in favor of checking her watch.

"It took me forty-five minutes! I'll be able to adjust my sleeping schedule!" she cheered and started into the school and into the main office to obtain her schedule and other important stuff.

She was fortunate enough to get her schedule and locker number from the office as well as a quick tour of the school by her room teacher. It wasn't a completely enthralling tour. Her teacher seemed a bit annoyed and he was very pleased when the first bell rang. He smiled to Kagome.

"Shall we get the introduction over with, Higurashi-chan?"

"S..sure." Kagome nodded and followed along behind him.

"Okay settle down." the teacher entered the class ushering Kagome in with him, "We have a new student. Class, this is Higurashi Kagome."

Her eyes scanned the group of students before her. The vibrant orange hair caught her attention followed by the beautiful maroon eyes that were slightly wide with surprise. She smiled happily. She had hoped to see him again.

"Higurashi-chan, you make take the empty desk next to Hanajima-san." the teacher pointed towards the back to a girl with long black hair braided neatly.

"Yes, thank you." Kagome bowed politely and took her seat.

"Very nice waves. Such purity." Saki murmured as Kagome sat down.

"I'm glad you think so." Kagome said softly, "Your aura is quite nice as well."

Things were running smoothly, though Kagome was still having the same feelings of dread. Something was going to happen, but she was sure what ever it was, she could handle it.

It was just before lunch when Kagome was approached by a group of girls from their class. She eyed them knowing their intent was not a harmless visit. She could tell by the evil glints in their eyes.

"Yes?" Kagome said impatiently, "Can you make this quick? I want to get to lunch."

"Higurashi-san, a word of advice. Stay away from Sohma Yuki. You are not worthy to speak to him." a blonde girl with pigtails stated, her arms crossed over her chest. Her two friends stood behind her, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Who?" Kagome began her walk to the lunch room. She knew the girls would follow.

"I'm warning you, Higurashi-san. It's for your own good. You're new here and its best that you heed our warning."

"Are things alright, Higurashi-san?" Saki stepped next to her and Kagome watched as the other girls cringed and backed away slowly. Kagome grabbed the one nearest to her by her wrist and pulled her back.

"Things are fine, Hanajima-san. These girls were just explaining something about a Sohma Yuki. I do hope I get to meet him. Does he know he has girls choosing his friends for him?" Kagome turned back to the girl in her grasp, "Listen to me you little snot nosed twit. I suggest that you and your friends refrain from confronting me like that. It's rather rude and I don't like it."

Kagome gathered the smallest amount of her energy and used it to send an unpleasant tingle through the girl's arm before letting her go. The girl stumbled backwards a bit before crying out.

"You...you're just like her, aren't you?" she pointed her finger at Saki, "You are gonna put curses on us and make us suffer!"

"What?" Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance and she clenched her fist. She took one step towards the girl. The girl flinched before running away screaming.

"Oh dear. I'm afraid they've got you all wrong." Saki frowned. Kagome turned to face her, "Your waves tell me that you are much stronger and we are nothing alike. There is a bit or turmoil in your waves though."

"Tell me about it." Kagome muttered and then cheered up quickly, "Are you going to lunch? Can I walk with you, Hanajima-san?"

"Yes, of course."

Kagome followed Saki to the cafeteria, who was immediately flagged down as she entered. Kagome held back and scanned the room. Everything was normal. Nothing felt out of place. There were no hidden dangers lurking nearby.

"Higurashi-san, would you like to join us?" saki stepped next to her. The students in the cafeteria watched them. Kagome looked to Saki, then to the table she was gesturing to. There were five people sitting there. Two of them girls, two of them boys and one boy who turns into a cat.

"Do you think they'll mind?"

"No. I am sure they will be pleased to meet you. They are nothing like those girls you just met."

"Thank you for inviting me, Hanajima-san."

Kagome was a bit nervous. She had been wanting to talk with the orange haired kid all day, but she had yet to get a chance.

Most of the group stared at her as she approached. Her eyes passed over all of them. She was getting that weird feeling again. Just like the one she had when she had sat next to that boy on the bus.

"Ah, Hana-chan!" the brunette girl with the brilliant green eyes rose to her feet, "Oh! Higurashi-san!"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude." Kagome bowed her head politely.

"No, you're not intruding! It is wonderful to meet you!" she bowed slightly as well, "I am Honda Tohru!"

"Yeah, don't worry about intruding! Take a seat!" the tall, blonde girl motioned to the empty seat between herself and the orange haired boy, "I am Uotani Arisa, but you can just call me Uo-chan."

"Uo-chan, got it." Kagome smiled and made her way to the empty seat.

"So, Higurashi-san..." Arisa began, but stopped when Kagome held up her hand.

"You can just call me Kagome." she replied and spotted the group of girls that had confronted her. They seemed deeply horrified. _'I must be near that Sohma Yuki they mentioned.'_

"Okay then, Kagome, where are you from?" Arisa finished her question.

"I lived at a sacred shrine just outside of Tokyo."

"Really?" Tohru was highly excited and Kagome smiled. This girl had a calming nature to her, "I've only visited a sacred shrine a few times!"

"You are all more than welcome to visit my current home. My grandfather purchased the Moonlight Shrine just on the other side of town. It's a small, quiet place and I certainly would love some company."

"Do you live there alone, Higurashi-san?" the handsome boy with the gray hair and enchanting violet eyes asked very politely.

"Ah, yes, I do...um..." she still didn't know any of the guy's names.

"I'm sorry, Higurashi-san. I am Sohma Yuki."

_'Ah, he's the one!'_

"I am Sohma Hatsuharu." the boy next to Yuki spoke up. Kagome loved the two-toned hair and the silvery-gray eyes. She turned her attention to the orange haired youth.

"I'm afraid I didn't get your name last time. Do you mind if I ask you for it now?" Kagome asked softly. The boy blushed and turned his head to the side.

"Sohma Kyo."

"You're all Sohmas?"

"Yes, Higurashi-san. We are cousins." Yuki answered and Kagome smiled.

"Has your first day gone well, Kagome-chan?" Tohru asked and Kagome nodded.

"Yes! Everybody has been very nice!" she nodded enthusiastically, "I wasn't expecting to make friends on day one, but Hanajima-san has been truly wonderful company!"

"That's out Hana-chan." Arisa grinned.

"She was most helpful in dealing with a trio of girls before we got here." Kagome scowled at the recollection of the girls, "Fan girls annoy me."

"I'm sorry, Higurashi-san." Yuki knew who she was talking about the second Kagome said fan girls, "Yes, they are a persistent bunch."

"I don't think they'll bother you anymore, Kagome-chan. You scared them." Saki spoke and smiled thoughtfully, "They got what they deserved."

Lunch went by rather quick in Kagome's opinion. She was sure it only went so fast because she had nice people to talk to, though Kyo had said very little. His cousins were nice to talk to, even if Haru's eyes wandered to areas they shouldn't have when they conversed. She'd let it slide for now. She was enjoying the attention.

The sun was out when they exited the school and Kagome gave a sigh of relief. The rain was gone, white puffy clouds, a bright yellow sun and azure blue consumed the sky above. It was a gorgeous afternoon. She didn't have to rush home so she knew she could enjoy the long walk home, providing nothing stalked after her.

Saki, Arisa, Haru and another Sohma cousin named Momiji, that Kagome had met during the day, parted from them at the gate, going in the opposite direction than her, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru. Kagome had already learned that Tohru lived with Kyo and Yuki as well as an older cousin who owned the house. Kagome was just happy to have company for part of her walk home.

"I'm glad the weather is nice for the walk home." Tohru smiled brightly, "The rain was just awful this morning."

"It would've been better if that girl hadn't splashed us as she ran past this morning." Kyo said bitterly and Kagome cringed. Now that she remembered, his voice had sounded vaguely familiar that morning.

"Sorry." Kagome said quietly and bit her bottom lip, "I didn't know it was you."

"That was you?" Kyo looked over at her a little surprised.

"Please forgive me, it's just that...I hate the rain." Kagome blushed slightly.

"I don't like it either." Kyo agreed and blushed. Yuki and Tohru shared a glance and smiled. It seemed Kyo and Kagome shared something in common.

They walked together for another mile before Tohru pointed down a road and said that they had to go that way. Kagome bid them good day and bowed slightly.

"I'll walk you home." Kyo spoke clearly, giving no room for argument from her and Kagome managed a short nod.

"We'll see you when you get home, Kyo-kun. Have a good night, Kagome-chan." Tohru bowed.

"Goodnight, Tohru-chan, Yuki-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tohru and Yuki parted from them and Kagome started off again with Kyo walking alongside her. She wasn't sure why he was walking her home. Surely he knew she could protect herself after what had happened before. He cleared his throat and Kagome glanced at him. His face was set in a scowl and Kagome felt herself suddenly wondering if he was mad at her.

"I never got to thank you." he said finally, his face relaxing as a new blush set in, "I wanted to, but you took off so quickly."

"That was an awkward moment, ne? I'm sorry I ran off like I did. I really did it to protect you, but it was still rude of me. I never even asked for your name."

"I could have stopped you, but I was a little...awe struck by the situation."

"I don't blame you at all. Most priestesses today don't have the abilities I do and most people don't know that demons exist."

"But they do." Kyo replied quietly and Kagome wished she didn't have to tell him that they did, "Do they go after humans?"

"Sometimes, but I do my best to take care of the ones in the areas I live in. Weaker demons won't show themselves and are usually harmless. The stronger ones won't usually go after ordinary humans and they're usually looking for someone stronger to fight, meaning me." she stopped at the bottom of a huge set of steps. Kagome smiled at Kyo, My home is at the top. Thank you for walking me home, Kyo-kun."

"Yeah, well girls shouldn't walk by themselves. It's...dangerous sometimes." he regretted his words once he remembered to whom he was speaking to and he slapped himself mentally. It was Kagome's soft giggle that snapped him out of it.

"Thank you for being concerned, Kyo-kun."

"It's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Goodnight, Kyo-kun."

"Goodnight, Kagome-chan."

With a graceful stride she started up her shrine steps. She made it half way when she turned to watch Kyo walk away. He glanced back over his shoulder to look one more time. Kagome blushed, smiled and waved. He waved back and chuckled to himself when she darted up the rest of the steps.

She waited until he was gone from her sight before darting down the steps again and began running further up the street. The jewel had already pulsed a bit back, but Kagome hadn't wanted her new friend to worry or be put in danger. She couldn't avoid the danger any longer and she sought out the source of the jewel's warning.

The demon in question was not far from her now. She could just make out his weak demonic aura. He was harassing a couple of school girls her age and Kagome stopped to watch for a few moments. The two girls were part of the trio that had given her the warning in the hall earlier that day. The blonde with the pigtails cringed at the advances the demon disguised as a human was throwing at her. When she refused, the demon reached for her arm and Kagome let her power surge, revealing herself to the demon. He paused and glanced in her direction giving ample time for his prey to escape. Not that it mattered to him now that the guardian priestess was so close.

She led him away from the area and dodged any attacks he threw at her along the way. He had been warned that she was a tough opponent, but if defeated, he'd have one of the most sought after artifacts amongst demons.

When she turned to face him finally he wasn't prepared for the quick streak of pink that rocketed in his direction. He had no time to dodge and barely any time to let out a very painful scream. Kagome sighed lightly and headed home. The jewel remained silent and Kagome felt a calmness wash over her. That feeling of dread she had had earlier in the day was now gone. She was hopeful that the remainder of the evening would be calm and peaceful too. She had homework to do after all and thoughts of her new friends to keep her company. She looked forward to seeing them again the next morning. Maybe if she was lucky, she'd run into them on the way to school. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe going back to school was a good idea.

A/N: For those of you who have signed up for my notifylist for my other stories, I have put a link in my profile for this story as well. If you wished to be on the list just check my profile.


	3. The Shop Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha nor Fruits Basket.

Key:

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter Three: The Shop Encounter

Kagome awoke early Saturday morning to the loud shrill of the telephone on her bedside table. She contemplated chucking the damn thing across the room, but instead answered the ringing contraption.

That was the first mistake she made that day. Her mother's voice chirped in her ear for an hour, asking everything from how she liked the new school to if she had found any potential boyfriends. Kagome rolled her eyed and again contemplated destroying the phone.

"Are you even listening to me, Kagome?" her mother yelled into the phone.

"Why are you yelling? Yes, yes I am listening!" she yelled back. Great, now she was awake. She glanced at the clock and shrieked, "What! Mom, why are you calling me at seven in the morning on a Saturday? You, of all people, know I need my rest?

"Yes, I know, but I need you to run an errand for me in your town."

"I'm listening." she sat up.

"I need you to pick up a special dress I had made. I'd go and get it, but Souta isn't feeling well today."

She agree hesitantly and received the shop name and location. She'd go later so she could grab some lunch while she was out, but for now she needed some breakfast.

Kagome reflected on the past couple of days as she munched on a piece of toast. Things had been slow going concerning demons and she didn't know whether to sigh in relief or worry. Worry was more prominent since she knew Naraku was still out there, but the few days of peace had been nice. School had gone well, despite the rumors of why she had left her old school floating around. One went as far as saying she had helped to kill someone, which prompted Kagome to yell out in the middle of lunch when she first heard it. How absurd! She had a feeling that the trio of girls were trying to make her out to be a bad person. To think she had gone through all that trouble to save them. Next time she just might let the demon have his way with them.

A little before noon Kagome was showered and dressed in a soft, light-blue sun dress that reached her knees. She tied a light, white button down sweater around her waist and slung her purse over her shoulder. She was ready to head out to do some errands. There were a few things she needed for home anyways.

The weather was nice. A bright yellow sun accentuated the beautiful cloudless sky. A warm breeze rushed threw her hair sending the many strand cascading outwards. She tucked a few behind her ear and walked on.

She was walking in a content daze and slowed slightly when she passed a brunette girl who couldn't be much older than herself. She wore a light green dress and carried a little orange cat bag.

"Odd...she feels like the Sohma guys." Kagome murmured to herself before pressing on. She would ponder the thought once she had some lunch. Her tummy was getting restless.

She found a quiet little restaurant to have a small lunch at. The establishment was very clean and Kagome was served promptly, much to her delight. She ordered a chicken sandwich and some fries and no longer than ten minutes later she was served. She had a feeling she'd be coming back sometime soon.

After paying for her delicious meal, Kagome looked over the address given to her by her mother. It seemed she wasn't too far away from the shop's location. She'd be able to get her mother's dress and go home to relax for the night.

She turned the corner, nearly missing an older guy, who was quick to step out of her way. He grinned at her, a grin that reminded her of Miroku, and she smiled.

"Sorry about that." she spoke and he shook his head.

"Think nothing of it. I wasn't looking where I was going." he replied and went on his way. Kagome's brain screamed at her. He was similar too. That was two people who had given her that weird feeling. She watched this one walk away before turning and heading into the shop.

"Oh! Hello and welcome! How can I help you?" a cute girl with glasses wearing a maid's outfit greeted Kagome from behind th counter. Kagome forced a smile. Why the girl was wearing a maid's outfit she was unsure.

"I'm here to pick up a dress for my mother. The last name is Higurashi." Kagome answered.

"Oh yes! She called and said her daughter would be picking it up today! I'll go and get it now!"

Kagome watched the cheerful lady disappear into the backroom. Kagome sighed softly and leaned against the counter. The fact she had that feeling pass over her twice that day was starting to disturb her. She wanted to question Kyo about it, but he had said he couldn't talk about it. She'd figure some way to get him to talk. One way or another!

"No, no, no, Mine! I absolutely must! I insist!"

The door to the back room slammed open, jolting Kagome out of her pondering. She turned to face the woman and a man that was quickly approaching her. Kagome gave a nervous glance to the girl she could only assume was named Mine. The man ran his long fingers through the end of her hair. Kagome almost groaned. He felt just like the other two, not to mention his features seemed vaguely familiar.

"Uhh..." she tried to speak, but for some reason nothing would come out.

"The mother was lovely, but her daughter far out shines her! You, my dear, are gorgeous!" he flamboyantly boasted and Kagome blushed vividly.

"Yes, she is very beautiful, Ayame-san!" Mine joined in and Kagome glanced around for a chance to escape.

"Come, come! This way! Your mother said to have you try the dress on!"

"What? Why?" Kagome protested. Her mother hadn't told her that, "Why would I have to try on my mother's dress?"

"Because, silly!" Mine grabbed her arm, "Your mother had it made for you!"

"I'm going to kill her." Kagome mumbled to herself and let the two drag her off into the other room.

Mine led her off to the changing room while Ayame sauntered back to the front of the store to greet new customers.

"Your mother is very nice, Higurashi-san. She said she wanted to give you a gift since you had to move away." Mine removed the dress from the clothing bag and Kagome stared at it with wide eyes. The length was a little shorter than she was used to, but the deep, velvety red fabric reminded her so much of Inuyasha and she was sure her mother had it made to cheer her up. Kagome ran her fingers over the soft material, marveling in the intricacy of some of the stitches holding it together. Whomever had made it, had done a truly magnificent job.

"Who...who made this?" she asked and looked up at Mine.

"Ayame-san of course! Hurry up and slip it on! I'll wait outside the door. Call me if you need me."

Kagome slipped out of her simple sun dress and carefully put on the new red dress. She slid her arms up the sleeves that flared out slightly at the end and turned to the mirror. She was beyond shocked at the sight before her. She felt she actually looked pretty.

"Um..." Kagome stuck her head out, "Mine-san, could you...um...zip me up?"

"Of course!" she stepped in and gasped, "Oooh! Ayame-san absolutely has to see you in his creation! You are stunning! We can get his brother's opinion too!"

Mine zipped her up and checked her over. Kagome held in a startled gasp as one of the girl's hands ran down her side and over her hip before pulling back.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome looked over her shoulder at the girl.

"Not yet." Mine rummaged through her pockets and retrieved a long piece of red ribbon. She pulled Kagome's hair into a high ponytail and tied the ribbon on, "There! That's better! Come on!"

Mine grabbed her hand and pulled Kagome from the dressing room. Kagome followed after the girl as she was led into a different room. She could hear voices chatting somewhat loudly, as they entered. Ayame was quick to stand as he saw them.

"I can't believe it!" Ayame scooped Kagome's hand into hi and kissed it gently, "Of course I can believe it! My works of art never miss! You are...beautiful! Doesn't she look beautiful little brother?"

Kagome was thrust in front of Ayame and found herself coming face to face with a couple of her classmates as well as the girl she had seen on the street earlier that day.

"Um...hi." she blushed and managed a smile.

"Higurashi-san..." Yuki blushed a bit too.

"Oh! You already know each other! How wonderful! Tell her how great she looks in my creation! You too, lucky Kyo! Tohru-kun, you agree with me, don't you?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, trying her very hardest from laughing out loud. This handsome, very expressive man was in fact Yuki's older brother. The visible comparison confirmed that, but the way they each presented themselves was quite different.

"Kagome-chan, you look beautiful." Tohru nodded and Ayame released her arms and joined Tohru's side.

"Thank you, Tohru-chan." Kagome bowed slightly. When she lifted her head, her eyes met with those beautiful maroon orbs. Kyo's eyes were slightly wide as he stared back at her, until the other girl latched onto his arm protectively and his attention was drawn to her.

"Higurashi-san, you do look very pretty." Yuki smiled politely and Kagome returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Yuki-san." she gave a slight nod to him, trying her best not to glare back at the girl giving her the evil eye. _'What the hell is that girl's problem? She's glaring at me like I've done something horribly wrong.'_

"Are you happy with the dress, Higurashi-chan?" Mine asked with a broad smile.

"Yes, definitely. I'll have to call my mother when I get home and thank her for this surprise." Kagome bowed again, "Thank you very much, Ayame-san. You are truly gifted."

"Yes, I know!" Ayame proudly boasted and Yuki gave an annoyed sigh.

Kagome almost let out her own frustrated sigh when the jewel pulsed with an eager force. Without a word, she hurried to the changing room and gathered her things. The others in the room watched with confused eyes as she came back and bowed to them again.

"Thank you again! I'm afraid I have to leave! Good day!" she darted from the room and the shop with incredible speed. The demonic aura she felt was strong and she cursed at the timing.

They stared at the door for a few moments after Kagome fled. They looked at each other, none of them really too sure of why she left in a rush, but Kyo was sure he had an idea. He would follow, but Kagura had a fierce death grip on his arm.

"With legs as perfect as those she has to be an athlete!" Ayame grinned and nodded at Mine, "Of course, my creation made those legs even more perfect!"

"Dammit!" Kyo yelled and yanked his arm free of Kagura's grasp, knocking her over in the process. He ran from the room, bringing more odd looks from the group.

Kagome rounded the corner, barely colliding with a group of people, who yelled out at her as she passed. She paid them no mind as she let the jewel direct her. She had to get away from the busy streets of downtown and to a more secluded location.

He wasn't sure which direction she had taken. She had only left a few moments before him, he knew she couldn't have gotten too far ahead. He heard some shouting around the corner and followed. Sure enough, she was already down the end of the street, he could just see the red dress from where he stood. He heard Kagura yell from the shop's entry, but he ignored her and ran after Kagome.

_'What the...he's following me!' _Kagome glanced over her shoulder when she first saw the orange head of hair behind her. She was going to have to speed things up if she was going to lose him. So, as he neared, she dropped her belongings in his path and continued on. Kyo, however, barely managed to dodge the dropped items and in doing so, lost his balance and stumbled to the concrete below.

He growled angrily as he stood back up and dusted himself off. He gathered her items from the ground and decided he'd just have to wait for her back at her home. She'd have to return eventually.

Kagome entered the forest. It was the best place in the immediate area to confront a demon with a strong aura. Her energy flared, all she could do was wait. She clenched her fist in preparation.

It came upon her fast and from behind. Kagome dodged the claws that streaked towards her face and threw up a barrier as it swung again. It was obvious to her that she was dealing with a wolf demon by the attire it was wearing. Although many years had passed, wolf demons still preferred the furry loin clothes over modern clothing. This particular wolf growled at her, barring bloody fangs and alerting her that this one had probably killed a helpless human or demon in the area. His blood red eyed showed the aggressive rage of his more primal demon side and Kagome knew that no words would reach him. All he wanted was to kill her and she doubted he was even aware of the jewel in her possession.

His claws struck the barrier and he howled in pain as the tips of his fingers were burned by the purifying energy.

"Serves you right!" Kagome yelled out at the demon as it staggered backwards holding it's injured hand. _'That's it. Keep moving back.'_

The demon growled ferociously and kept his red eyes fixed on Kagome. It lunged again at the barrier, pink sparks flew as he struck, but he still came up with the same result. He wasn't getting in.

He gave a rough sounding huff as he started to turn away from her. He sniffed the air, listened and in a blur he took off. Kagome cursed and gave chase. She couldn't let the demon out of her sight, but much like Koga had been, this wolf was fast.

They ended up on a secluded country-like road. They were fast approaching a house and Kagome could just see a guy up ahead. Her mind raced. She had to stop the wolf demon now. She curse at herself again and drew out some extra power from the Shikon no Tama to increase her own speed. She'd regret the decision later, but for now she had to do it.

As she got closer she spotted a second person standing near the other guy. Realization dawned on her that the blonde was Momiji and the man with him was in fact the one she had almost bumped into earlier.

The wolf demon stopped, his growling growing louder as he stalked the two males. Kagome launched herself over the demon and landed in between him and the newly startled humans.

"You didn't think you'd lose me that easily, did you?" she turned slightly to Momiji, "You two get inside now!"

"Kagome-chan..." Momiji hesitated, his eyes widening at the pink glow.

"I'll explain later! Go!" she yelled. She turned back as the two went inside and scowled at the demon, "No, you don't. You won't get past me. I can assure you of that."

"Move girl." he snarled at her. Kagome tilted her head to the side. It was faint, but there was something off with the wolf.

"What has made you go into this blood lust?" she asked softly, her eyes softening at the pained look gracing his features at her question, "Your kind stopped killing humans hundred of years ago."

"What would you know? Move or I'll take you as well!"

"I'm afraid, I can't let you pass." Kagome allowed her bow to form, "I'll purify you the moment you take a step forward."

"A priestess." he growled, taking a cautious step back and flinching slightly when Kagome lifted her bow.

"Why are you killing humans?"

The wolf demon never got to answer Kagome's question as sharp blades of wind sliced him in half and Kagome barely got her barrier up in time to protect herself from the blood splatter.

Kagome groaned and looked around. The culprit of the attack was nowhere in sight, but it gave Kagome enough knowledge to whom was behind it. She knelt next to the deceased wolf demon and placed her hand over his remains, sending out enough waves to purify them from existence.

No doubt Naraku was up to no good again, as Kagome had been expecting. She just didn't understand why this demon was different than the others. He had been so enraged he hadn't even noticed that she was a priestess until she called forth her bow.

She heard the door slide open and then closed again. She turned to face the two males staring at her.

"Kagome-chan, that other guy..." Momijii started, but Kagome interrupted him.

"He's gone, Momiji-kun. I'm sorry if he scared you." Kagome bowed slightly, "He won't bother you again. If he does, I promise I'll kick his ass."

She added the last part in hopes to deter them from asking too many questions about just how exactly he disappeared.

"You were glowing."

"I was?" she acted surprised when Momiji nodded his head, "Hmm...maybe the sunlight was giving off a weird reflection. Anyways, I hate to be rude and leave so quickly, but I think I dropped my purse when I was chasing that creep. I'll see you in school, Momiji-kun!"

She gave a quick wave and darted off. She had a bad feeling that she was going to be greeted at home by one very angry Kyo. She sighed softly as she ran. If he said anything, she'd just give him a piece of her mind.

She was pleasantly surprised to recognize the first main street she came across and knew that the house she was just at was likely the one Kyo, Yuki and Tohru lived at.

As she neared the steps to her own home the effects of using the jewel's power became known and Kagome felt ready to collapse. She leaned her head against the pillar at the bottom and took a deep breath. She needed to get to bed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kyo's voice called down from the top of the steps. Kagome lifted her head to gaze up at him. Her vision blurred and she shook her head. Kyo took this as a sign that she wasn't okay and hurried down all of the steps to get to her, "What the hell did you do? You're so pale!"

"I'm fine really. I'm just tired." Kagome turned to the step before her and groaned, "Someday I'll live at a shrine with less steps."

"Why did you run away so quickly? Was it another demon?"

"Yes, and next time I take off like that it would be best that you didn't follow. I don't want to distance myself from you and the others, but I will to protect you." Kagome shook her head, "And if Momiji-kun asks, please don't tell him that I was chasing a demon. I tried to make it sound like I knew the guy."

"I don't understand."

"It's probably for the best that you don't. I can't have you knowing all of my secrets. Some secrets are best left unsaid. I'm sure you knew that though."

"You have a point." Kyo frowned. She had a very valid point.

"You should get going, Kyo-kun. I don't think that girl would like it much if she found you here. She didn't seem to like me much." Kagome smiled, "Have a good day, Kyo-kun."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'll be fine." she managed a small smiled, "Honest, Kyo-kun. Go on home."

"Alright, Kagome-chan. Have a good day." he started off but turned back slightly, "Oh, um...you do look beautiful...um, in the dress I mean."

"Thank you, Kyo-kun." she smiled, more at the cute blush he was sporting than at what he had said.

He nodded again and started off for home. Kagome groaned silently and started up the steps. She hadn't lied. One day she was going to live at a shrine with less steps.


	4. The Rabbit Encounter

Disclaimer: Nothing owned here except for the ficlet idea.

Chapter Four: The Rabbit Encounter

He awoke early that Monday morning, nothing really unusual, except maybe for the runny nose and a bit of a cough. It was nothing though. He was too determined to let a little cold get the best of him! He had questions he needed answered and he was going to get them! His only concern now was avoiding Hatori long enough to sneak out and go to school. He knew the doctor would make him stay home in bed all day and he couldn't let that happen. So with the agility befitting of a rabbit, Momiji got up, dressed and rushed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. His ears drank in the silence of the house and he knew Hatori had yet to awaken and for that he was glad. He grinned to himself as he poured a bowl of cereal, added the milk and sat down to enjoy it. He sniffed a few times and hid his coughs behind his hand, he was sure that he wasn't making too much noise. Things were going too well, he couldn't afford to take any risks.

However, a certain doctor was in fact already awake, just fighting off the lingering effects of sleep from the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and yawned. With unhurried steps he ridded himself of his sleeping attire and dressed for the day. He had just finished buttoning up his vest when a quiet cough caught his ears, a cough that didn't sound very good at all. Giving his body one last stretch, Hatori made his way through the hallways leading to the kitchen where he knew the cough had come from. When he entered the kitchen his eyes fell upon a pale Momiji munching on a bowl of cereal. The doctor immediately placed his palm against the blonde's forehead.

"Morning, Ha'ri." Momiji smiled slightly and inwardly cursed at not being able to escape in time.

"Don't move from that spot. I'm taking your temperature." Hatori turned to exit and stopped when Momiji spoke up.

"Why? I feel fine. Besides, I have a test." he lied and hoped the dragon didn't realize that he had.

"Your health is more important." Hatori turned and gave the boy a stern glare, "I will decide if you're well enough for school or not."

"Alright." he gave a heavy sigh and watched Hatori leave the room in search for the thermometer. Once he was out of sight, Momiji bound towards the front door, leaving behind his unfinished bowl of cereal. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his bag and umbrella and bounced out the front door. He had more important things to do today and he wasn't letting a minor cold stop him!

Hatori returned a few minutes later, thermometer in hand, but was greeted by an empty kitchen and a bowl of cereal. He rushed to the front door and noticed all of Momiji's school items were gone. A string of silent curses left Hatori's mouth as he reached for his jacket and keys. He hadn't expected Momiji to be so careless and reckless and knew he had to find him soon before his body became too weak and he transformed. The last thing he wanted to do today was remove memories from people who had seen a blonde boy change into a little yellow rabbit.

Kagome awoke with a start that morning from nightmares plagued with her friend's screams and cries of pain and anguish. She sat there disorientated, holding her head and trying her hardest to hold back the sobs building in her throat. A few tears escaped her blue eyes before she wiped them away and took a deep breath, steadying herself and her emotions before getting up and starting to get ready for the day. Her body protested the sudden movements and she knew she was still troubled by the lingering effects of using the Shikon's power a few days earlier. She pushed her way through the pain and headed into the hallway. She was oblivious to a lot of things around her and completely missed the book bag lying on the floor just ahead of her. She tripped; her whole body falling forward and landing on the floor with a solid thump. She groaned and rolled onto her back, kicking the bag out of her way as she went. Her eyes caught the gray clouds outside the window and she shouted a curse as her fist slammed against the floor. It was raining again, just another thing to add to her already horrid morning.

She finally made it to her kitchen and managed to make some toast that, not at all surprising her, came out burnt. She was beginning to hope that at least one thing would go right for today, though she knew it was unlikely as she glanced at the clock and knew she was going to be late for school. She let loose a heavy sigh and munched on her extra crispy toast. She didn't care if she was late. She was in no mood to rush.

After brushing her teeth, Kagome gathered her things from the hallway, slipped on her shoes and started out the front door. The rain was light, but consistent. She groaned again and clicked her blue umbrella open. She smiled briefly in remembrance of why she had bought that umbrella in the first place. She had purchased it for Inuyasha to use in their travels, but he had outright refused to use it. He had said something to her about being a guy and looking foolish carrying such a girly item. Kagome smiled at the memory. He had ended up sharing hers in the end.

It had been raining the day she left, both in the past and when she got home. She was lucky her mother had said, but Kagome knew she wasn't. It was a few days after her return that she had learned the hard way that Naraku was far from done with her and that he still wanted the jewel to be in his possession.

She had come close to losing her family, but the jewel was apparently against it and gave her the strength and knowledge to protect them and to protect others. She had done it everyday since then and would continue until Naraku was gone. But the coward hadn't shown himself in a long time. He just kept sending underlings and weaker demons, things Kagome could easily handle. But, now things were becoming different. It seemed as though the wind witch, Kagura, was still around as well. Kagome wondered if she was the only one of Naraku's incarnations still around.

As she stepped onto the grounds of the school, something began tugging at her very being, pulling her out of her silent musings. It was an urgency she hadn't felt before. Someone needed help, her help. All she could do was let the feeling pull her along. She entered the school, rushing through empty hallways, ignoring and students she happened to come across. The feeling was beginning to overwhelm her and she felt like sobbing at the intensity.

The feeling weakened when she finally reached the roof. She looked around frantically, not seeing much of anything. She wandered the expanse of the rooftop looking for what ever it was that had lured her up there.

She was starting to give up when she saw a pile of clothing lying near a bush and huddled inside was a tiny, shivering, yellow rabbit. She blinked a couple times and shock filled her. She knew this had to be one of Kyo's cousins and judging by the clothing size, she guessed it was Momiji.

"Are you alright?" Kagome knelt next to him. The rabbit's eyes opened slightly and he trembled, "It's alright. I'll bring you someplace better than this, Momiji-kun."

His little eyes grew wide when she spoke his name. She reached into her bag and removed the towel she had brought along to dry herself off with after the wet walk. She wrapped his shivering form in the dry towel and shoved his soaked clothing into her bag.

"What? How?" Momiji's whisper caught her ears. She threw her bag back over her shoulders and scooped him up, cradling him against her chest.

"I'll explain it later." she spoke softly, "I want you to just rest. How long do you think it'll be until you change back?"

"I won't as long as you keep holding me like this." he replied, "I shouldn't have left home. Ha'ri will be mad. He knew I wasn't feeling well."

"Just rest and stay quiet. I'll get us out of this."

She made her way to the main office, keeping the rabbit in her arms covered and held protectively against her chest. She was surprised to find Momiji's three cousins there talking to an older man. She was going to slip back out unnoticed, when Haru turned towards her.

"Kagome-chan! You're soaked!" he exclaimed and the others looked. She shied away from their stares, especially Haru's. His eyes were wandering lower and lower from her eyes. She cleared her throat and his head snapped back up.

"Uh, yeah. I was running late and forgot my umbrella." she lied, well sort of. She had forgotten her umbrella on the school's roof. She slowly turned back towards the door, intent on leaving when she stopped and turned back, "Um...Kyo-kun, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

She didn't wait for him to answer her and hurried into the hallway. He excused himself from his cousins and followed her, curious why she sounded almost frantic. He found her pacing back and forth just outside the door, clutching a towel to her chest. Was she hurt?

"Kagome-chan?"

"Kyo-kun..." she looked around first before speaking again, "It's Momiji..."

"Have you seen him? Hatori is looking for him!" Kyo paused when Kagome glanced down at the towel in her hands, "Oh no...he didn't..."

"I found him on the roof. He's very weak." Kagome said softly, It's not safe for him here so I'm taking him back home, well, to my home I mean."

"But, Hatori..."

"Can't know I know and I know I can help him. You'll just have to come over after school to get him."

"Wait a minute!" Kyo yelled and quieted when Yuki stuck his head out of the office, "This could be bad, Kagome-chan."

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun." Kagome frowned, turned from him and ran from the building.

"What was that about?" Yuki questioned him as he started to walk away.

"Mind your own business, stupid rat!" Kyo shouted and left Yuki scowling at his back as he walked away.

The rain that had started as light and consistent had turned into a moderate rainfall as Kagome ran as fast as her long legs could carry her. She pushed on through it knowing she needed to get herself and Momiji out of the troublesome weather or else she'd likely become ill as well.

Her brain was in overdrive as well, pondering the reasons behind Kyo's, and now Momiji's, transformations. No matter how hard she tried, she just didn't understand the reasons behind it. She pushed all thoughts of it aside as she reached the steps leading up to her home.

"Kagome-chan?" Momiji's soft, strained voice reached her ears when she stopped.

"What is it?" she questioned him as she began climbing the stairs. The clouds above burst and a heavy downpour fell, taking her completely off guard, "Shit!"

"Is it still raining?"

"Pouring!" Kagome ran up the remaining steps with admirable speed, "Don't worry. We're at my home."

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. After kicking her shoes off and running into her bedroom, she set him down on her bed and shrugged her bag off.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." Momiji said sadly. He knew he'd never be forgiven for his actions.

Kagome unwrapped him from the damp towel and slid his shivering form under the thick blankets, resting his head on the edge of her pillow.

"Listen to me, Momiji-kun. No one needs to know anything." she said softly, "I know about this happening to Kyo-kun and I've kept it quiet. Promise me you won't say anything?"

"You already know?" he was surprised by her revelation.

"Yes, now promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." he replied softly.

"Good. I'm going to change real quick and make some tea. I'll throw you clothes in the dryer too so they'll be dry when you change back." She pet him gently on his head and grabbed a set of dry clothes for herself as well as his wet clothing and left the room.

After throwing their wet clothing into the dryer, Kagome made a pot of herbal tea and brought it and two mugs into her bedroom. She wasn't startled that Momiji had changed back. He gazed up at her with sleepy, sad eyes as she entered. After setting the tray down she reached out and touched his forehead.

"Kagome-chan..."

"Momiji-kun, why did you go to school when you knew you were really sick?" she brushed a few strands of his blonde hair from his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other day." he replied softly. He closed his eyes and frowned, "You really were glowing. I saw you."

"You risked being caught just to talk to me? Momiji-kun, you could have waited until you were better to talk to me. It wasn't that important."

"It was to me." he protested weakly. She pulled back to stare down at him.

"Why?"

"You were really glowing. You looked like an angel. Shii-chan agreed with me too." he coughed a little and Kagome helped him to sit up.

"I can tell you what you want to know, Momiji-kun, but I'm afraid you can't tell anyone. Kyo-kun already knows and we've kept things between us. It's important that no one knows." Kagome said sternly, "But for now I want you to drink some tea and rest. Kyo-kun will be here after school lets out and I want to make sure you're well enough to walk home."

"How?"

"You'll see." she smiled sweetly and poured him a cup of tea, "It's hot, so be careful."

"Thank you." he sipped his tea while she poured herself a cup, "You have a nice home, Kagome-chan."

"Thanks. You're the first person I've had over as a guest since I moved in."

"You live alone?"

"Yes, the rest of my family lives in Tokyo." she nodded and he frowned.

"But, you're so young. Why do you live all by yourself?"

"It's just better this way." she said simply. She didn't want to scare him so she kept the full details of her reasons to herself.

"Don't you get lonely?"

She thought to herself a few moments. She was lonely, but it couldn't be helped at that time. She had to make sure Naraku was defeated once and for all before she could let herself lead a normal life.

"Yes, sometimes I am, but it's for the best. Besides, I call my family everyday and I have new friends." she stood and set her cup down, "Alright, Momiji-kun, you need your rest. If you want, you can change into these sweat pants and t-shirt. I doubt its very comfortable to be naked. I'll be down the hall if you need me."

"Thank you, Kagome-chan."

Tohru jumped a foot out of her seat when Kyo slammed his book down onto the table. All day the cat had been agitated, though none of them knew exactly why. They could only assume that he was worried with Momiji's disappearance. It was partially true. He was worried for his cousin, but he was more angry that Momiji had gotten Kagome further involved in something that he wanted to keep her away from.

"K...Kyo-kun?" Tohru's hesitant voice reached his ears and he glanced over at her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." he mumbled and took his seat. His eyes drifted out the window to the rain filled sky. He was too tired to deal with everything.

"Are you worried about, Momiji-kun?"

"That brat? I'm sure he's fine."

"We're going to help look for him after school. Haru said he might know where he is."

"Doubt it." Kyo mumbled again and put his head on the cool desk. All he had left was ten minutes of school before he could leave. He wanted to take a long nap, but knew it would have to wait until he visited Kagome and gave Momiji a nice lump on his head for his stupidity."

"Are you sure you're alright, Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he gave Tohru a warm smile that kept her silent.

As soon as school let out, Kyo hurried from the grounds after giving Tohru and excuse of where he was heading. He didn't lie. He was going to look for Momiji. He just happened to know where the little runt was and he was looking forward to teaching that brat a lesson.

He reached the steps leading up to Kagome's home in no time at all, surprising himself at how much energy he had. He hurried up the steps and knocked on her door. There were several silent moments that passed when the door opened, revealing Kagome.

"Hello, Kyo-kun." She spoke softly and motioned for him to come in. As he stepped in he opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome cut him off, "Momiji-kun is asleep right now. When he wakes up he should be able to go home on his own. He'll just need a bit of energy is all and the tea I made him drink will help a little with that, but I will do a little more before the two of you go."

Kyo mentally cursed at Momiji for causing so many problems. Now he had to wait for the damn brat to wake up! On top of that, he was alone with Kagome...who was staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Thank you." he said quickly, "I hope he hasn't caused you too many problems."

"He hasn't caused me any problems, but I'm sure that there will be problems on his side. He said he's likely going to be in trouble. I suggest devising a good lie to cover up the truth." she spoke, continuing to use a soft, hushed voice and motioned towards the kitchen, "Would you like some tea? You look exhausted."

"Sure." he nodded and followed, after kicking his shoes off at the door.

His eyes wandered as she led him to the kitchen. Her home was practically empty. A few pieces of furniture were scattered throughout the rooms he got to look into. It was a quiet home and it felt calming and peaceful to him. He figured if it had been his home, he'd be asleep by now. He eyed a few pictures along the way, pictures he assumed were of friends and family. He stopped to look at a picture of her and three others. Kagome was dressed in a green and white school uniform. The male to her right was dressed in robes of black and purple, a monk staff was clutched in his hand. He wore an innocent grin, but his amethyst eyes sparkled in a playful manner. Just behind Kagome was another girl. She looked slightly older than Kagome and her smile was friendly, but her eyes seemed sad and pained. The last person, a male with white hair and dog ears, stood to Kagome's left. His eyes weren't directed to the one taking the picture, but at Kagome instead. Kyo could see that this guy clearly cared about Kagome...maybe even loved her.

"They're old friends of mine." Kagome said softly. She avoided looking directly at the picture and grabbed onto Kyo's wrist, dragging him away from the picture and to the kitchen. As soon as they entered she released him and set about making tea.

"Do you ever see your old friends?" he took a seat at the small table. He watched her stiffen and pause, her head bent downwards. She shook her head a little and went back to work.

"No. They're dead." she said quietly and silently hoped that he refrained from asking anymore questions on the matter. It wasn't a subject she wished to discuss with him.

"I'm sorry." he said sadly. Kagome shook her head at him and smiled gently.

"We should come up with that plan while he's still asleep." Kagome quickly changed the subject as she continued getting the tea ready, "How many people in your family know he took off this morning?"

"There are four of us and Tohru. That damn brat made them all worry." Kyo sighed angrily. He looked up as Kagome set the teacup in front of him and then sat down across from him, "Thanks."

"Let's see." she pursed her lips and Kyo caught himself looking at them. He dragged his eyes back to the cup in front of him, "Why not just say you found him in the woods between my home and your cousin's? He could always say he tried to make it there, but failed and changed. You could say you happened to come across him after stopping by my house to see if I had seen him, you know, since I'm in the area and all."

"Yeah, I suppose that'll work. He'll have to convince Hatori of that lie, but I'm sure he can if he tries hard enough."

"I will." Momiji said quietly from the doorway of the kitchen and entered as Kagome motioned for him to come in and sit down. She poured him a cup of tea and set it in front of him. Her hand slid to his forehead and she pressed her palm against it, gauging the severity of his fever.

"Good, it went down a little." she muttered to herself, "I'm going to lower it just a little more, but you're still not going to be better. I wouldn't want them to think you got better in less than a day. No doctor could believe that."

She concentrated and felt the familiar tingle in her hand right before it glowed softly, startling Momiji and Kyo. She shot Kyo an amused glance at his reaction considering he had seen her do it once before. She cooled his fever down a few degrees and pulled her hand away. Her eyes caught his wide-eyed, shocked expression and she laughed out loud at how cute it was. She nodded to Kyo and let him explain to the young male what he was to say to his family while she hurried from the room to retrieve his clothing. When she returned to them a minute or so later, Momiji was sporting a lump on the top of his head and Kyo looked slightly more relaxed. She set the dry clothing on the table in front of Momiji and sat back down.

"Thank you for your help, Kagome-chan." he bowed his head and Kagome giggled.

"That's an impressive bump you've got there." she set her hand over it and turned her gaze to Kyo, "You could have waited until he was better, Kyo-kun."

"The brat deserved it now."

"Kyo-kun's just jealous that I got to spend time with you and he didn't!" Momiji chirped and hid behind Kagome when Kyo jumped to his feet.

"We're going." he snapped, his cheeks bright pink. He turned away from the two of them, "Get dressed brat so I can take you home."

Momiji grinned at his cousin's behavior, but did as he was told and slipped into the bathroom to change back into his clothing. Kagome rose to her feet and began picking up after them and herself. She was setting the cups in the sink when she realized Kyo was standing next to her. She gazed up at him and blushed when she saw how badly he was blushing.

"Kyo-kun?"

"Thank you again for taking care of him. I'll make sure he keeps his mouth shut." Kyo muttered, keeping his eyes on anything but her.

"Okay, thank you." she answered and turned back to face Momiji as he re-entered, "I better not see you at school tomorrow, Momiji-kun. You need your rest and I don't want a repeat of today's performance. You made a lot of people worry about you."

"I'm sorry. I promise to get the rest I need." he bowed to her quickly and followed after her as she walked them to the front door.

"Please be safe walking home." she smiled as they started off. Momiji waved and Kyo just nodded. Once they were gone from her sight she closed the door and leaned against it before walking back towards the kitchen. She stopped briefly before the picture Kyo had looked at earlier, her fingers tracing lightly over the faces of her friends, "Don't worry guys. I won't let him win. Someday I will defeat Naraku and I will finally be at peace."


	5. The Encounter that Made Her Cry

**Title: **A Chance Encounter

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T for Teen, Not suitable for children under the age of 13.

**Genre:** Action, Romance and some Angst at times

**Pairing:** Kyo/Kagome Yuki/Tohru

**Warnings: **Violence and some light swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya. I just use their characters for my own amusement and the amusement of my readers.

Chapter Five: The Encounter that Made Her Cry

The following morning had Kagome waking up in tears yet again. Another nightmare causing her to remember the horrible events in the past...and the possible events of the future. This time she saw them. Kyo, Momiji, Yuki and Tohru. It had been awful. Naraku had been torturing all of them while she looked on. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything to save them and it had pained her to hear them cry out for her. Naraku had laughed in his usual sinister way seconds before he slaughtered them all. Then he turned on her. Crimson eyes staring deep into her soul, promising death. She had awoken with a sob to a dark and empty room.

"Fucking nightmare..." She cried to herself. This was not how she wanted to start her day off. She glanced over at the night stand holding her alarm clock to check the time and let out a frustrated groan. The machine's bright red numbers read four-thirty seven. "Dammit!"

It was far too early for her to be up and she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. Which meant she was going to have a really, really long day at school and she knew there was no way she could skip another day.

After a shower, Kagome puttered around her kitchen preparing herself a small breakfast of coffee and toast. It was a slight change of routine, but she knew she'd need the extra kick from the coffee to get her through the long day ahead of her. As she enjoyed her breakfast she watched the sun rise through the kitchen's window. To see that it was a cloudless, sunny day perked her emotions up a little. There would be no rain today and for that alone she was grateful.

Images from the nightmare still played through her mind. It wasn't unheard of for a priestess to get premonitions. At least, that was what Kaede had said to her once on the other side of the well. But she wasn't even sure if it was a premonition and there was no one she could ask about it. She squashed the sudden pang of loneliness that arose. It wouldn't do her any good to become depressed over it when she still had much to do and she knew she wouldn't be alone once Naraku was defeated for good.

She set out for school earlier than usual and froze as she reached the bottom step of her shrine. There was something there. She could feel it. Something was watching her and she let her eyes gaze about the surroundings. She found nothing, but that feeling followed her as she continued walking to school.

She was surprised as she turned the corner to go up the main street leading towards the school, when she noticed that slightly ahead of her walked one of the Sohma family, the one she had nearly collided with on her way to Ayame's shop. She studied his aura as she walked, noting that it was similar to Kyo's, but different. Kyo's aura was far more conflicted and dark than this one.

She glanced away as the man looked over his shoulder and at her. His eyes widened upon recognizing her and he stopped to face her, much to Kagome's discomfort.

"Good morning, Sohma-san." She waved; she couldn't recall learning his name.

"Good morning, Kagome-san." He replied while waiting for her to catch up, "I didn't know you lived nearby." Something is his eyes lead her to believe he was lying about that fact, but she ignored it.

"I live at the shrine up the street." Kagome answered and continued walking. The man took to walking alongside her. "I am the priestess for the Moonlight Shrine."

"I heard that old place was haunted." He frowned and she laughed a little.

"I assure you it's not, Sohma-san."

"Shigure." He grinned at her, which made her slightly nervous. She brushed the creepiness aside and continued the small talk with him.

"Got it." She nodded. "May I ask where you are heading so early this morning?"

"I am heading to Aya's shop. He called in a frantic state this morning, crying about a disaster and needing me to come over immediately."

"Is he alright?" Kagome questioned with concern, and some curiosity. She had only met Ayame that one time, but she had seen how over-flamboyant he could be. Shigure's face darkened slightly, making Kagome frown.

"I don't know. He didn't sound like himself."

"Would you like for me to go with you?" She wasn't sure why she asked him if he wanted her to go too. The question had slipped out without her thinking first. He had paused at her question and chuckled, patting her head in an affectionate manner.

"While I'm sure Aya would love your company, and believe me, he would, you do have school and that's more important. I'm sure things will be fine, little kitten." Shigure chuckled more when Kagome glared at him, "Oh! Look at that! This is the street! Have a good day, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome watched the older man slip off down the side street. As she began walking again, she concluded that Shigure Sohma was very, very odd and very likely a pervert too. She'd ask Kyo about it sometime if she remembered. She had only moved forward a few steps when she noticed that the sensation of being watched was no longer there and that unnerved her. She contemplated following Shigure anyways just to make sure he was safe.

"Kagome-chan!" The happy, bubbly voice of Momiji met her ears and she turned to where it came from. She scowled at the boy and crossed her arms over her chest. He wasn't supposed to be going to school for at least another day.

"Hello, Kagome-chan. You're early today." Haru smiled at her, which quickly defused her scowling. His smile had to be one of the most perfect smiles she had ever seen.

"Oh, yes, I guess I am going to be early today." She answered his question and reached out to ruffle Momiji's hair, "Things well, Momiji-kun?"

"Yup!" He winked at her and gave her a playful grin. The grin vanished quickly when he noticed Kagome's blank stare and how the color had drained from her face, "Ne, Kagome-chan? What is it? What's wrong?"

Neither boy liked it when tears gathered in her eyes for no reason or when her petite frame shook with silent sobs. Haru grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a few short shakes and when nothing came from that, he and Momiji exchanged worried glances before leading her to a nearby bench and sat her down.

"Come on, Kagome-chan. Snap out of it." Haru's gentle voice poked its way into her hearing and Kagome blinked a few times before gazing into Haru's gray eyes. She nearly launched herself into him, but stopped herself part way. Haru's eyes widened a little at her actions, and at the startled gasp that Momiji emitted. He watched the looks that passed between his cousin and Kagome. He may be slow at times, but he knew something was off.

"Eh...heh." Kagome used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away. "I'm sorry. I...had an awful nightmare and parts of it seem to be haunting me still." She wouldn't tell them that it was Momiji's grin that had triggered it, nor that what she had seen hadn't been a part of her nightmare.

"As long as you're alright, Kagome-chan." Haru offered his hand to her and she accepted it. He pulled her back onto her feet and motioned for his cousin to take her other hand, "Well then, we really should get to school."

Things in school were rather uneventful, much to Kagome's pleasure. She had had a pleasant lunch with her new friends, even though hearing them laugh or bicker pained her inside. Only Saki had given her a worried glance and Kagome had smiled at her. It wasn't until towards the end of the day that she got an unsettling feeling and felt something watching her again. It was settled. She was walking home alone. She couldn't take the risk of putting her friends in danger and she believed this time they would be in danger.

When school was let out, Kagome did all she could to avoid them and exited the school unnoticed. She broke into a run towards her own home, knowing something was stalking her all the while. Her eyes were scanning all around her frantically searching for what ever it was, but there was no one there. No demonic auras, no sign of life and no birds chirping. Kagome hesitated in her steps, another image flashing in her mind forcing her to come to a stop.

It was the same images she had had earlier. Kyo was being hurt by Naraku and Naraku was taunting him, telling him that he was the bait to lure the priestess to him and as much as Kyo tried to fight back, he was no match for the dark, half-demon.

A strong pulse from the jewel pulled her from the images forcefully and Kagome almost fell over from the intensity. Bag dropped and forgotten for the moment, Kagome followed the jewel's urgent instructions and she was lead into the nearby woods. The scenery around her as she ran began becoming familiar to Kagome which caused her to quicken her steps. Fear set in as she heard his voice, his laughter and then she saw them. Naraku and Kyo.

With hurried movements she leapt the shrubbery in front of her, successfully encased Kyo in a barrier and landed in front of him with her bow of energy already formed and flaring. Naraku held his ground as she landed, his crimson eyes glinting as he took in the form of the priestess before him.

"Kagome." He sneered at her, cautious of the glowing weapon in her hand, "So the rumors are true. You have passed Kikyo in power, but I wonder. Is the power your own or that of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Why don't I show you, coward!" She released an arrow, the wave of energy following it was larger than normal. He dodged it with minimal damage.

"You've improved, but you're still nothing but a weak, pathetic human. I'll enjoy breaking you and the I'll break him for the fun of it."

"This ends here, Naraku!" Kagome leapt forth, her bow taking on a form more like a sword. Naraku dodged the blow by floating back and away from her, tentacles bursting from where his legs had been.

"I was right in choosing then? This boy is important to you?"

She ignored his taunts, not wanting him to know that Kyo was in fact her friend at least. Her lack of response annoyed Naraku. He was expecting her to be brash and jump right in as Inuyasha often had. Instead she was calculating his movements. He lashed out at her with tentacles, some splitting open to spew deadly miasma. Kagome stumbled back to avoid the toxin, her ankle connecting with a root causing her to fall backwards. She heard Kyo call out her name as she scrambled back onto her feet. She was struck squarely across the chest and flung back, her body breaking a few small trees before slamming into a much larger one. She knew then she wasn't strong enough for this fight. She hadn't been ready. In the back of her mind she vaguely noted that something else was approaching, but she had no energy to decipher it.

Her energy was tapped. The last of it settled into the barrier surrounding Kyo. At least he was safe. At least she could protect him. She just prayed that what ever was coming, that it was an ally and not a foe.

One of Naraku's tentacles rushed forward, she didn't have time to dodge it. The extra appendage broke through her chest with a sickening crack. Kagome's eyes went wide, the only sounds she could hear were Naraku's laughter and Kyo's anguished screams. She landed against something hard, but comforting and familiar. Her eyes barely focuses as a streak of bright purple energy zoomed overhead and then all was lost. Kagome breathed her last breath and fell limp.

"The Shikon no Tama is still with her. Naraku has yet to get it." The one holding Kagome close looked up as his friend came closer, "However, Kagome is currently dead and we can't have that now that we found her, can we, Sesshomaru?"

He narrowed his eyes at the darkened woods before him and sheathed his mighty Tokijin. His eyes scanned the priestess' barrier containing the lone and injured boy, before turning to face the dead priestess and the demon holding her.

"Set her down and step away, Kouga." He withdrew the Tensaiga with ease and grace. It released a soft hum as it realized it was about to be used again after so long. With one stroke, the special blade revived and healed the fallen priestess. Kagome sat up with a start and coughed while trying to breathe.

"Relax, Kagome. You're alright." Koga ran his hand across her back. Kagome jumped at the contact and at the voice. She turned wide eyes upon the wolf demon next to her.

"Kouga?"

"Hello, Kagome." He grinned. Kagome shook her head trying to dispel the confusion that was setting in. The pink barrier off to the side caught her attention and she jumped to her feet.

"Foolish girl." Sesshomaru put his hand out to steady the girl. She jumped again.

"Sesshomaru? Okay, I am very confused, but there is something I have to do first." She pulled away from the demon lord. She had to check on Kyo. Nothing seemed more important to her than him.

'_He could have died. I can't lose him. I have to protect him.'_

"Kagome?" Kyo raised his tear filled maroon eyes as she knelt beside the barrier. She released the barrier and he fell forward, his head falling onto her knees.

"Kyo, hang in there please. I'll heal you." She was tired. She didn't have much energy left, if any, but she drew all her power into her hands and placed them above Kyo's battered body.

"Kagome, you can't do that. Kouga knelt next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she cried. She was saving Kyo no matter what.

"You don't have the energy for this! You could get hurt!"

"Stop it, Kouga! He is more important! I have to save him!" her glow brightened and Kouga knew to back away now or face a painful death.

"Please, Kyo." Kagome whispered quietly.

Kyo laid there. The gentle warmth that was Kagome surrounding him, healing him. He couldn't believe that she had spoken so strongly about protecting him about him being more important than her own health. He struggled into a kneeling position before her and grasped her wrists. He couldn't let her continue.

"Kagome, that's enough." He spoke gently. She opened her eyes.

"You're not healed."

"I'm fine."

"Kyo, please…let me help you."

"You have done enough, Kagome." He pulled her forward, without caring about the two guys watching, and hugged her for the brief moment he had a chance to.

Kagome's eyes went wide first and then filled with tears as the little orange cat laid across her lap. She collected his clothing and snuggled him against her chest. She turned to face the two demons standing behind them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly to them, "I'm a mess. I was never expecting to see either of you."

"It's alright, Kagome. It took us many years to find you." Kouga smiled and more tears flooded her eyes. At least part of the past had managed to survive.

"What happened to Naraku?" She looked around. He was nowhere to be seen.

"He ran like a coward." Kouga growled and Kagome released a soft sigh.

"I see."

"Priestess, we need to go." Sesshomaru spoke as he always had, though Kagome was sure his features seemed a bit softer when he looked at her. Perhaps five hundred years could melt an icy heart.

'_Yeah right.' Kagome mused._

"We will be safe at my home." Kagome nodded.

They had just reached the top of the steps when Kagome noticed she had company. She cursed quietly and glanced down at the sleeping cat in her arms. Yuki and Tohru knew now. Yuki's eyes proved that when Kagome looked at him.

"Friends of yours, Kagome?" Kouga eyed the pair.

"Yes." Kagome hurried forward. She wanted to get Kyo to bed and recover her own energy so she could finish healing him, "Yuki-kun, Tohru-chan…I wasn't expecting you."

"Kagome-san…"Yuki looked at her then down at Kyo in her arms.

"It's alright, Yuki-kun. He's hurt, but I'm going to fix that when I recover." Kagome glanced over her shoulder, "Sesshomaru, Kouga, you are both more than welcomed to come inside.

"You go on in, Kagome. Sesshomaru and I have some things to discuss. We'll be in shortly." Kouga waved her off and Kagome turned to go inside. She motioned for the other two to follow her into the house and pointed them in the direction of the living room.

"I'll be with you in a moment." She left them alone and brought Kyo into her bedroom. Pulling back the covers she slid Kyo in and then tucked him in. She frowned at how mangled he looked and cursed again. He was hurt because of her. He had been put into danger because of her. She couldn't do anything about it now. Naraku knew and he'd use it to his advantage.

With heavy, tired steps she made her was back to where she had left the others and was surprised to see Kouga socializing with them while Sesshomaru stood in the doorway.

"This is unacceptable." He stopped her from entering the room, "Why would you endanger those you do not have to?"

"I can't do this right now. Scold me later, okay?" She pushed past the demon and slid into the closest seat. "I would ask why all of you are here, but I assume you have questions that are more important?"

She ignored the heated glare she received from Sesshomaru and focused her attention mostly on Yuki.

"You know then?" He asked softly, his violet eyes meeting hers.

"Yes and I have seen it twice now. Once with Kyo-kun and yesterday with Momiji-kun." She readily replied, watching as both he and Tohru absorbed in the information.

"Are you the only one who knows?"

"No, Kouga and Sesshomaru witnessed it not too long ago."

Yuki slapped a hand to his forehead and leaned forward. His expression was a mix of anger and worry and Kagome was curious if she could learn more about the Sohma's secret from him.

"Stupid cat." He muttered quietly, "He's going to ruin everything. If Akito hears of this..." He let his head slump into both of his hands and groaned.

"Does this Akito person have to know? I already promised Kyo-kun and Momiji-kun I would remain quiet, as long as they remained quiet. I don't intend on telling anyone and I doubt that Kouga and Sesshomaru even care." Kagome leaned back in her chair with a smile, " They're both demons, so I'm sure the affairs of us humans means very little to them."

"Them, yes. You, Kagome, is another story." Kouga growled, but Kagome waved him off.

"We, Kouga, can discuss my affairs later."

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru's soft, nervous voice spoke up and Yuki's eyes gazed up at her. "I think...um, I think we should trust Kagome-chan. I can't explain why, but she just seems so trustworthy."

"Kagome's always been like that. She's so likeable even he likes her." Kouga thrust a thumb in Sesshomaru's direction,"And getting him to like anything, especially a human, is difficult."

"Then you really are a demon?" Tohru's question was timid, and she let out a startled gasp when Kouga nodded and grinned, flashing off a set of very sharp fangs. Kagome chuckled a little before letting the seriousness of the situation back in to the front of the conversation.

"How many of you are there? Is it just the two of you, or are there others?" She questioned, her blue eyes turning to look up at Sesshomaru.

"There can be others. Why?" Sesshomaru replied and Kagome scoffed at his question.

"Do you think that Kyo is the only one of them he'll attack?" The question made Yuki's head snap to her. "I would feel a tad bit better if I knew someone were at least watching over them."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Kagome. Ginta, Hakkaku and Ayame are willing and ready to help. You just tell me where and I'll send them there. I can go as well seeing as Sesshomaru will be sticking close to you most of the time."

"Good grief...that'll be an experience." Kagome mumbled and again ignored Sesshomaru's glare. "Fine then. I trust your pack, Kouga, but please be warned that Kagura is around. That means its likely that Kanna is as well."

"I will be certain to pass that information on to my men."

"May I please ask what is going on?" Yuki cut in, "Are you saying that Kyo was attacked by a demon, that may attack us as well?"

"There is that possibility, yes." Kagome couldn't face Yuki and Tohru. She hadn't wanted them to be involved, especially after the horrible nightmare. It seemed almost unavoidable now. "I didn't want any of you involved. I tried to keep myself distant from you and your friends, but it seems we keep running into each other one way or another. All I can do now is protect you. Though I need more training...I failed today. I can never forgive myself for this."

Tears gathered in her azure eyes. She was deeply effected by today's encounter with Naraku. She had died, Kyo could have died as well.

"Worry about that a little later." Sesshomaru spoke up, "The other boy is awake and restless. Go and tend to him while Kouga and I talk more with these ones."

She didn't hesitate one second to go to Kyo. The orange-haired boy was struggling to push himself up into a sitting position in the middle of her bed. His eyes were clenched tightly shut and a few stray tears slid down his pale cheeks from the pain. Kagome nearly sobbed at the sight of him, but held back; choosing instead to get him to rest and relax.

"Please, don't do that, Kyo-kun!" Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to lie back again, her voice quiet and worried. "Don't force yourself to move yet. Please..."

Her soft, somber plea made his heart ache in a way he couldn't understand and he chalked it up to the fact his whole damned body ached. Even Yuki had never beaten him that badly before. Then again, Yuki was a human and clearly demons were far more stronger.

"It feels like I've been run over." He groaned, he couldn't even ball his hand into a fist without streaks of unimaginable pain shooting throughout every limb. His eyes opened slowly when he felt the feather light touches of Kagome's fingers running through his hair. Her face was full of sorrow as she looked at him and he knew she was blaming herself for everything that had happened. He couldn't deny that it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at her for it either. She had come to his rescue, she had fought to protect him, and even after she had died, and was brought back to life by some weird guy, she still used what little energy she had to save him. "Why?"

"Huh?" Her blue eyes focused more at his question, confusion taking away a bit of the sadness.

"Why did you do that? I don't understand." His eyes slipped closed again and fighting against the pain he turned his head to the side; glancing out the window towards the now setting sun. "Why would you risk your own life to save mine? Why would you do that for someone you barely know?"

She could have given him a simple answer of because I do it for anyone that needs my help, because that in fact was the truth. She had always, and would continue to put the lives of the innocent before her own, especially when Naraku was involved. But this situation seemed different to her, even if only in a small way. She couldn't deny that she had found him cute from the first day she met him on the bus, but that was hardly a good enough answer for his question.

"Because, Kyo-kun, we're friends and it was my fault that you got hurt." She tried to smile, pushing her previous thoughts of reasons behind her for now. She'd think on it more later when she had some quiet, alone time to think on it. For now she had to focus on the matters at hand. "I need you to rest for a little while longer. You won't be going home tonight, so just stay still and relax, Kyo-kun. Also, I have company at the moment. When I made it back here Yuki-kun and Tohru-chan were at my door. They saw you in my arms. They both know now."

"Shit!" Kyo cursed, his hands clenching quickly into fists. He cringed as pain flared down his right arm and a few more tears leaked out.

"It's alright, Kyo-kun. They're not going to say anything to anyone." Kagome's hand stopped moving and rested on his forehead, "I'm going to take care of you tonight, but I also have to sit down and discuss the current circumstances concerning Naraku with Kouga and Sesshomaru. I also have to take a nap at some point to get some of my strength and energy back so I can fully heal you. It's going to be a long night, so please try to get some more sleep, Kyo-kun. I'll go and make you some tea to help you fall back asleep."

Sesshomaru met her in the hallway and followed her as she walked towards her kitchen. His eyes caught on pictures from the past hanging in simple frames along the wall, pictures of familiar faces long since dead. His eyes stopped on a young girl. Her smile was full of happiness that met the sparkles in her big, brown eyes. Eyes he hadn't seen in almost five centuries. He realized Kagome had stopped and waited for him in the doorway of the kitchen. His golden eyes met her sad blue ones, ones that used to sparkle much like the girl in the photos always did. He pulled away from the sight of Rin and followed Kagome into the kitchen.

"I understand now what it was you did that day. The day you brought a camera with you through the well and took pictures of everyone." He watched Kagome busy herself with making tea and decided to continue. "I should be thankful you did. No artist could capture her the way I explained. They came close, but they never got her eyes right."

"I can make you a copy of that picture, and any others I have of her and Jaken." Kagome answered softly, setting a cup of tea on the table before him, "Or even pictures I took of you and Inuyasha while fighting. I didn't always use a flash. I knew how much it hurt the eyes of demons." She laughed a little at a memory of Inuyasha getting his first picture taken and how badly he had reacted to the flash. Shippo had been no different.

"I...would like that. Thank you."

"I am grateful that you and Kouga came when you did, Sesshomaru. Things here are slipping from my control. I don't know what it is I should do. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to protect everyone."

"You are tired." He answered calmly, stating the obvious fact that she was drained physically and emotionally. "Kouga has taken the pair home. He has already contacted Ginta and Hakkaku and they will be their guard for the time being. Naraku suffered some damage when I attacked him. He'll need time to recover before he returns for another attempt at the jewel. Until then, you will continue your schooling and you will train here with me."

"I understand." She gave him a short nod, "We will continue this conversation more tomorrow. Can you please wake me up in two hours? That should be a sufficient amount of time to get enough energy back to heal Kyo."

"Promise me something, Kagome?" Sesshomaru lifted his gaze to hers again and she waited for him to continue. He hesitated, not wanting for her to take what he was about to say the wrong way. "Promise me that you won't get too attached to him? Until Naraku is defeated, you should maintain your distance from him as much as possible."

She frowned at his words, but gave him a small nod anyways. He was right. She needed to do what she could to keep him safe, and the others too. It wasn't going to be easy, she knew that. They were in the same class at school. They would still see each other. Her only question was would he forgive her if she pretended he wasn't there? Would any of them forgive her?


End file.
